Crossed Into Reality
by DeoxyPhantom
Summary: 11 ninjas. Some students with magical powers. The Akatsuki brought back to life? What does this all have in common? Everything. NinjasXOC.


**"Crossed Into Reality"**

**DeoxyPhantom**

**Chapter One:**

**Transfer Students**

"Therefore, before I even start class today. I want you all to get to know your new classmates. They're outside waiting to be called ins- What is it, Miamoto?" sighed Nakata Arina, Class 1-B's homeroom teacher.

A girl stood up with a blank expression on her face. She has shoulder length dark pink hair with a black ribbons placed on the right side of her head and deep grass colored eyes. She is wearing a black short sleeve mid-driff shirt, black cargo shorts, and black combat boots.

"We're finally getting new students... How many are there?" asked Miamoto Hana.

"Eleven." answered Nakata-sensei calmly.

"What the fuck!" yelled Takashi Aiden, standing up shocked.

Aiden has ear length snow white hair and bright green eyes. She is wearing a black tanktop with white bracelets over her wrists, a white cross hanging from her neck, a white pleated skirt with black shorts underneath the skirt, black stockings and white combat boots. She has snake bites and her ears are peirced about 5 times each.

"Takashi-san! Watch the foul language! Go stand outside the door with no talking!" yelled Takashi-sensei. Aiden frowned and walked over to the door. She opened it roughly, and stood beside the door outside of the classroom.

"You may come inside, transfer students." smiled Arina. They walked in, and was stared at by the students of 1-B.

"Like! OMG Hana! That girl has pink hair like you! That's totally awesome!" grinned Ito Kaori. Kaori has long blonde hair pulled into two ponytails tied off by pink ribbons and bright blue eyes. She is wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt, white khaki pants, and pink tennis shoes.

"Ugh..." sighed Hana, laying her head against her desk.

"Somebody kill Kaori..." muttered Hana, trying to ignore Kaori to her best ability.

"Now, Miamoto-san. Please refrain from influencing your new classmates with your angst." sighed Arina, as she stood there.

"Instead of innocently influencing the new transfer students, can i have permission to dispose of Ito Kaori." a emotionless voice stated. Everyone turned to stare at a black haired girl with blank blue eyes.

She has short black pixie cut hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a white button up dress shirt with a black tied secured tightly under the collar, a black pleated skirt, white knee length stockings, and black dress shoes. Her ears are peirced about 3 times each, and she has a nose ring in.

"Uh... no, Watanabe-san. You may not dispose of Ito." sighed Arina.

"Like! How could you say such a horrible thing like that, Riku-kun!" cried Kaori, being a spaz as always.

"I think you should just take a seat. This is usually how we start class." sighed Arina, turning to the transfer students.

"I say it only because I find it to be completely true, Ito-san." said Riku, with her nose buried into a book she was currently reading. Sai smiled, as he took a seat next to Riku. He pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw.

"Your so mean, Riku-kun!" whined Kaori, crying like a baby. Riku frowned, and slammed her book shut. She stood up, and walked toward Kaori, and stopped when she was face to face with her.

"Ito Kaori. I would suggest that you stop crying this instant or I will shove a pole so far in your ass, it will come out of your damn mouth." threatened Riku, darkly.

"Watanabe-san! Please go outside with Takashi-san and think about what you just threatened!" roared Arina, getting pissed off. Riku nodded, and walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"Are you sure that every single person in that class is who we're looking for?" asked TenTen, very cautious.

"I am positive. They are all what we are looking for if we wish to defeat the Akatsuki, who have somehow been brought back to life." answered Sasuke.

"Yo. Where's Hinata?" asked Riku, walking over to them.

"She should be in the cafeteria, Riku-kun. Why do you want to know?" asked TenTen, smiling politely.

"I wanted to invite her over to my house after school to study. Thank you for telling me." answered Riku. She then began to walk away from Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Sasuke. Riku then stopped, and turned back to them.

"Oh! TenTen. Do you want to come to? There will be cookies and tea?" asked Riku, smiling at her. TenTen smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I'll take you home afterwards." said Riku. She then walked away.

"I hope you realize this is the perfect time to get her trust." said Neji, staring at TenTen.

"I know, Neji." said TenTen. A boy then walked past them, and stopped when a bunny jumped out in front of him.

He has short messy black hair and dull blue eyes. He is wearing a white button up dress shirt, a black tie, black shorts, and black combat boots. He has snake bites, and his ears are peirced.

"Hello, Namiko." muttered the boy, as he picked up the rabbit; stroking it's fur as it snuggled into his arms.

"Uh... why are you holding that rabbit?" asked Lee, confused. The boy turned, and stared at them.

"Simple. It's god." he answered, blankly.

"God?" asked TenTen and Lee with blank stares on their faces.

"Ah. Have you seen Watanabe Riku?" asked the boy.

"She went that way. Why?" Sasuke questioned him.

"I want to know what my sister is doing." answered the boy.

"Sister?" gasped TenTen, shocked. The boy nodded, as he stood there holding the rabbit.

"Yeah... She went that way..." sighed Neji, pointing him in the right direction.

"Thanks." the boy said, as he walked away.

"Weird..." muttered Neji and Sasuke. A scream came to their attention, and all of them rushed toward the direction it came from. The Gym. They rushed in to see some type of beast floating in the air with it's tentacles wrapped around Aiden's neck, hanging her in the air. Aiden clawed at the tentacles, trying to break free from it's hold.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Naruto, freaked out.

"Bakamono. I call it Tsuna. You must be the new transfer students..." said a female voice. Naruto turned and stared at a pale girl sitting on a railing, watching the beast.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Naruto.

"Class 1-B representative. Aizawa Yuuki. Age 17." the girl answered, looking in his direction. She has medium length snow white hair and bright green eyes. Sh is wearing a black lolita dress that reaches her knees, black stockings and white boots. The dress has white ribbons and bows placed on it.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Sakura, staring at her.

"I was ambushed by the fashion club and they wouldn't let me leave until I promised to keep this dress on. It's a hassle." sighed Yuuki. She pushed herself off of the railing, and landed on the ground. She walked over to them, and smiled gently. She then turned to the beast and Aiden; whom had passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Oh, Aiden-kun... Tsk..." sighed Yuuki. She then twirled her hand, and a staff appeared in her hands. It was pure white with black snow flake designs on it. She smirked, and twirled it. A wave of power was sent against the beast; it crashed into the wall behind it, and Aiden was freed. However, there was one small problem. She was high in the air, wasn't breathing, and falling at a high speed. A boy then caught Aiden, and appeared in front of the ninjas.

He has short messy black hair and glowing crimson eyes, that seemed really demonic. He laid Aiden on the ground, and turned his eyes upon the ninjas.

"You don't belong here." he muttered, watching them his eyes seemed to darken with anger.


End file.
